Tfp origin of the male hunter
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Rewrite of Tfp son of the moon Life was normal for jack, that was until he's thrown into the godly side of the family. With jack being the only son of Artemis and a MALE, how will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Tfp son of the moon : Thrill of the hunt

Ch 1: Meeting mum.

Jasper Nevada was a small out of the way town for mortals and frankly rather boring. However for demigods, it was a safe haven. The mist was thick enough to disguise a dragon as a large bug and the minotaur as a buff body builder wearing a cow hat. It was also the home of a demigod first of his kind. A son of Artemis. His name was Jackson eclipse Darby.

Jack was eight years old. He had black scruffy hair and blue eyes with flecks of silver. He wore his usual wear of a Grey shirt over a white top and simple black pants. He liked it, everything was plane and he didn't stick out much. Most of the kids in his school he felt fell into three categories. Male morons, girls who chased after boys and girls who deserved nothing short of respect. It was sadly safe to say that being ADHD and dyslexic made him anything else but popular. He was bullied, teased and ignored for it. However even on the days when the local bully Vince lead a game of hit the Darby, he always could find one place where he'd fully relax. A hidden area of green shrubbery and animals. Most people couldn't see it and when he asked his mum about it, she said to be careful there as it was dangerous at times, such as when the moon was full or red.

Jack had just escaped from another round of hit the Darby and suffered a black eye and cut lip. Vince started it after teasing him with the usual comment of 'you don't have a dad because they don't love you.' this ended up with jack calling him lite for brains which means dung. As jack walked down the street towards home he noticed something was following him which resembled a large black dog with coal for eyes. The dog snarled and bolted for him.

"HELP! " Percy called in fright as he sprinted off. He knew that the dog had something to do with Vince, he was always trying to hurt him. As he rounded the corner he slipped and stumbled before jumping aside just as the dog lunged. It missed and he ran three houses down before slamming down the garage door. He backed up, breathing heavily. BANG! something hit the rolling door, denting it. He spun around and rushed to the door of the house and juggled the nob violently but it was locked. BANG! another dent in the door.

Jack began to frantically rummage through the old boxes in the garage. He kicked his foot and looked down. There was a silver bow and a quiver with six arrows in it. A shriek of tearing metal caught his attention. Several fangs had pierced the door and was slowly ripping it away. Jack gulped, deciding that the dog wasn't ordinary and would probably kill him. He picked up the bow and on instinct loaded an arrow and took aim, not even noticing he had shouldered the quiver or the fact that the arrow was replaced. The tip of the arrow was silver and gleamed in the dim light of the room. With a metal crunch the door was removed. It was now jack realized that the dog was the size of a car. He fired three arrows in succession, two missed but not by much and the third nailed it between the eyes. The dog whimpered then burst into a thick gold dust, silhouetting two figures, both were definitely female. As the dust settled jack noticed that they both had silver uniforms and bows much like the one he was using. The first girl looked 12 and had volcanic black eyes and chocolate brown hair which flowed over her left shoulder in a braid. The second figure was wearing the same but her eyes were redish brown and her hair was black and short cut.

"Where did you get that bow boy? " the black haired girl spat.

" On the floor, that dog thing chased my home and I was stuck in here. I saw it and decided to defend myself, sorry if I broke any laws. " jack explained timidly.

" Tell me, what happened to the 'big dog' as thou put it. " the other girl replied.

" I think it exploded. " percy stated timidly." I'm not in trouble am I? "

" Maybe with hades. " the first girl snorted.

" You mean the God of the underworld? " jack asked. He knew of the myths for sure, his mum made sure that he did.

" Obviously boy. " the second scoffed in annoyance." what's your name? "

" J-jack. " jack croaked." I'm jack eclipse Darby. "

Both girls froze at his name before turning to each other. They both began whispering and making some rather obvious hand gestures before after a minute the girl with the long brown hair looked at him." Come with us, we'll offer thee shelter for now. "

" Can we wait for my mum please? " jack asked." If there's any more dogs I don't want to leave her alone. "

" Why is that? " the second girl asked with mild curiosity. Percy noticed she had a old accent, like those old romeo and Juliette movies he had Seen in school.

" I want her to be safe, she's the only family I have left and I have no dad. " percy sighed as he sat down, placing the bow besides him." Mum always kept me safe from things like the lady with green skin or the robot cows. "

Just as he finished a red car screeched into the driveway and a raven haired woman rushed over in a nurse outfit." Jack! " she cried as she ran over and wrapped him in a hug." Are you alright? Nothing broken? What happened? " she asked as she held him at arms length.

" I'm okay mum, a big dog chased me ate the door, I got scared and shot it, then they showed up. " percy explained as he looked at the two girls. His mum turned around and gasped.

" Zoe? Atlanta? " she asked happily.

" Hi June. " the duo answered with grins." Been a few decades hasn't it? " the black haired girl teased.

" Mum, who are they? " jack asked curiously.

" Jack, meet Zoe Nightshade and Atlanta demos. " June smiled to her son." Hunters of Artemis. "

" So the stories are real then? " jack asked in awe. The girls and his mum nodded." Cool, hey, does this mean that jerk face Heracles tried to kiss you? I'll stomp his meany foot for that. " jack stated as intimidatingly as a eight year old could.

" June, does thou wish to send him to camp? " Zoe asked.

" No zoe, his other mum should meet him first. " June stated simply." She'd be proud of him. "

" our Lady, proud of a boy?" Zoe asked in shock. "Pigs must surely be aflight now." she muttered.

"I raised him like a perfect boy. " June smiled and ruffled her son's hair." He often gets in trouble for protecting the girls in his class from bullys by attacking them with butter knives. "

" I admit it, he got that from both of you. " Atlanta laughed.

" both of who? " jack asked.

" Your other mum jack, the goddess Lady Artemis. " June smiled.

" So I'm a demigod? " jack asked with a slight smile. His mum nodded." Hey mum, how can I have two mums? "

" Well I asked lady Artemis if she would help me have a little baby to love and we thought very hard together and got you. " June smiled. She was a nurse and knew the normal way, she'd already had that talk with jack a few weeks ago, the godly way just defied the normal.

Jack blinked a few times. Then nodded." okay. "

" We must go soon, no doubt that the others will come for ye. " zoe stayed simply.

" Got it. " June nodded and rummaged through a box, pulling out a silver parka several sizes too small, a pair of silver daggers and leather padding armor. She handed the armor to jack." Honey, put this on, okay? "

" okay mum. " jack nodded as he slipped the slim armor on, it was a bit big in places but obviously meant for someone around the age of 16." where are we going? "

" camp, it's in the hidden oasis. " zoe replied curtly.

" I know where that is. " jack replied." Mum says it's special but not safe to go there. "

" Yes, the hunters would likely shoot you on sight. " zoe said curtly.

" Seams fair, if it's your special place, I shouldn't go there unless you say. " jack replied. Zoe and Atlanta were a bit shocked by the reasoning of the young boy and the fact that he didn't complain.

" I'll drive, no offense Atlanta but the last thing you drove was a horse and cart. " June stated as she grabbed a few more boxes and loaded them into the car." Zoe backseat with jack, Atlanta up front. "

Zoe smirked. When June was in the hunt, she was their best strategist and made even the daughters of Athena jealous. Once everyone was loaded into the car June drove down the road for the edge of town." Zoe make sure we're not being tailed. "

" Good plan. " zoe nodded and looked out of the rear windscreen and saw something even she feared." Nemion lion! " 


	2. Chapter 2

Tfp origin of the male hunter

Ch 2: meeting mum part 2

To the mortals who were watching the nemion lion chase a red Sudan through the town, it appeared as if a ginger tabby was running after the car and two kids in the back seat were attacking it with water guns. To the demigods and clear sighted mortal blessed by Apollo in the fleeing car however, it was a littoral nightmare to fight the damnable lion monster. The arrows bounced off its invulnerable hide like twigs off a tank.

"June, hard left! " Atlanta barked. June did ask asked and sped down a side street on the outskirts of town. The lion skidded a bit before regaining traction and running after them again." Up ahead on the right! " again June skidded around the corner, only this time, they hit a draconia which began punching the windscreen.

" Get the fuck off my car! " June growled as she swerved down a dusty road and did a quick break before shooting off again. The monster ground to dust under the car tires.

" Cat's getting closer! " Jack warned as another of his arrows bounced off the fur." How did the heroes kill this thing before? "

" Well jerkulies broke the things back and decota blew up one too, I think last time we burnt one to death. " Atlanta replied." Zoe, what do you think? "

" Aim for its eyes, we blind the beast. " she decided.

As jack pulled out another arrow and loaded it, he noticed that it held a red glow to it." What the hades? " he muttered. Zoe glanced over.

" Boy that arrow has been blessed by Hestia, it will burn the beast. " zoe explained." do not miss. "

Jack nodded and let the arrow fly. With a satisfying thunk and sizzle, it embedded into the eye of the beast, exploding into a ball of fire which incinerated the monster. Jack noticed that there was now a lions pelt on his lap." How did that get there?"

"Hestia I'm guessing, possibly Hermies. " zoe stated as she lowered her bow.

" We're here. " June stated as the car stopped." Jack, let Zoe escort you, okay? "

" Yes mum. " jack nodded.

" this way. " zoe grunted as she dragged jack out of the car and towards a campsite comprised of tents, girls in silver uniforms smiled at zoe, Atlanta and June but threw glares at jack who carried the lion pelt." Milady, we hath returned. ", zoe called.

A girl with Auburn hair and a silver toga walked over. Her age looked to be 12 but her eyes looked much, much older and had probably seen many friends and family die. She looked at jack critically before smiling at him while he knelt." Hello Jackson Darby, it is good to see thou finally. "

" Milady? " jack asked curiously, he was expecting a lecturing about entering the camp uninvited.

" I have watched you grow into a fine young man jack, you are the only acceptable male in the world at this time. " Artemis smiled.

" Milady? He's a male. " a girl with tan skin stated pointedly, obviously not liking jack much.

" He is also my son and was raised by his other mother June, he respects women like he should. " Artemis retorted. There were a few gasps at the revelation that he was her son."I'd wished the fates would of let jack remain a girl, however they do not like him much."

"No offense Milady, but I do not understand. " jack explained.

" you were born a girl jack. " June explained." The fates were mad you were born and they couldn't control you so they made you male in hopes your other mother would kill you. "

" So, I'm illegal? " jack asked sadly, remembering the word used by the police man who came and did a presentation in his school.

" Oh no, no jack you're not. I kept my vow of madenhood and both June and I love you very much. " Artemis explained gently as she hugged jack. Many hunters looked scandalized by the gesture. One girl passed out in shock, landing comically onto one of the guard wolves." I wish you could of stayed here but if your uncle ever found you... "

" Found who little sis? " a male voice asked. Jack turned and saw a blond guy with curly hair, orange eyes and wearing a 'I'm too sexy' shirt with blue jeans." Who's this guy? "

" My son Apollo and I AM OLDER! " Artemis barked.

" Whoa, temper temper arty." Apollo laughed.

"Oh he didn't. " June gritted.

" what? " jack asked in confusion.

" DID! YOU! JUST! CALL! ME! ARTY?! " Artemis shrieked before storming towards the terrified sun god.

" Whoa chillax, It's cool, it's cool. " apologize gulped then began pleading dramatically." please oh lovely sister of maidens and girly junk please don't touch one as awesome as myself? "

" Does he have cooties? " jack asked. Everyone stopped and looked from jack to Apollo then burst out laughing.

" Hey! " Apollo yelped indignantly.

" Does that mean we can give cootie shots? "Atlanta grinned savagely. Apollo paled as several arrows were aimed at him. Artemis snapped her fingers.

" Girls, he can't flash for the next two hours, have fun. " Artemis grinned. Without hesitation, Apollo sprinted away as the hunters gave chase.

" Milady? " jack asked.

" Call me mother, not Milady jack. " Artemis urged. The demigod nodded.

" Mother, would you like the pelt? I don't think I'd have much use for it and if heracles uses one, I don't want to. " jack explained as he held out the pelt. Artemis smiled and picked up the Golden fur with a happy smile.

" Thank you for the pelt, it will go nicely with the collection I have, now if only I had a sasquach fur. " artemis smiled happily.

" SAS what? " jack asked.

" Bigfoot. " June elaborated. She then bowed to artemis." Milady, we think we should leave. "

" You can stay if you wish. " Artemis smiled warmly.

Jack looked over to his mortal mum and she nodded with a smile." Okay, but I'll go if the girls don't like me. "

" Very well Jack, come on, let's go get you a tent and some better fitting armor. " Artemis smiled. 


	3. Adoption notice

Shadowpegasus 16 has officially adopted this story due to both their interest in it and my writer's block on the story. Thank you for you time,  
Thomasbartlett123 


End file.
